El Hombre Del Espejo
by Kriver
Summary: Edward Masen hermoso, ambicioso y caprichoso deseoso de poder, no midio palabras con una extraña mujer quien toco a su puerta ella le dijo: "vez el gran espejo que tienes allí te confinare para siempre a el, serás un fantasma en esta casa" Entre lean NOTA
1. La Maldicion

**Hola mi nombre es Kriver! esto de fanfiction es nuevo pero vamos a ver si puedo contarles mis historia!**

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**Chicas estoy confundida porque tengo una increíble historia que pensaba hacerla un ONE SHOT pero también me encantaría hacerla mas larga así que por fa léanla esto que les dejo y me dicen que les parece la mayoría gana y mañana tendrán la decisión por fa apóyenme! **

**El Hombre del espejo **

Edward Masen un hombre hermoso, ambicioso y caprichoso deseoso de poder, creía que todo giraba a su alrededor, no miraba y no retrocedía al momento de escalar un peldaño en la sociedad, no miraba a la gente a quien le hacia daño, ni a nadie quien era inferior a el, un día llego a un puebla lejos de la gran ciudad llamado forks, para "conocer" o mejor dicho "convencer" a un gran inversionista de que fuera su socio su nombre de Billy Black, este conocía la grandes ambiciones que tenia Edward Masen así que a cambio de hacer la unión le dijo que tenia que permanecer un año en ese pueblo, sabiendo que a este no le agradaría la idea, pero mas era la ambición de aquel hombre que accedió. El Sr. Black le ofreció a nuestro a Masen que se quedara en su casa, pero este solo vivía en una vieja casa de dos plantas cerca de un rio, pero a Masen declino la invitación diciendo que si estaba en el centro del pueblo podría comunicarse mejor para manejar su empresa, el era un hombre de lujo y no podía ni quería quedarse en una casucha cerca de un rio y menos en el medio de la nada claro que esto ultimo lo omitió.

Busco y busco en el pueblo algo que le llegara a la altura y encontró una gran mansión esta se hallaba en el centro del mismo, una vez fue llamada con el nombre de Beautiful Symphony, en los mejores tiempos de aquel pueblo forks, este fue el lugar de innombrables eventos de sociedad, esta al abrir sus hermosas puertas se encontraba con un escaleras de frente que al llegar al respaldo se encontraba un maravilloso espejo antiguo y de hay se dividía en dos direcciones haciendo una perfecta escalera real constituía de varias habitaciones y baños, pero quedo deshabitada después que fuera maldecida y que repentinamente sus habitantes fueron desapareciendo y nunca encontrados, mucha gente del pueblo le dijo que no la habitara, pero el no escucho.

Pasaron y pasaron los meses y ya faltaba poco para que culminara su trato con Black, hasta que una noche de furiosas tormentas, la peor desde que había llegado allí, su puerta fue tocada a media noche, abrió y encontró a una vieja y desteñida anciana esta le pidió asilo por esa noche tormentosa que si le daba comida y una buena cama donde dormir ella le daría lo que el mas deseaba, Masen al escuchar las absurdas palabras de aquella mujer le dijo de la manera mas inapropiada que se largara de su propiedad que si no soltaría a los perros, la anciana al escuchar eso se cubrió con su abrigo dejando oculta su imagen, después se fue alzando hasta que se descubrió una hermosa mujer sumamente esbelta una reliquia y con una preciosa voz y ella le dijo:

"me has ofendido de todas las maneras posibles, tu ambición y egoísmo te han segado y me has negado la entrada a tu casa –en este momento Masen trato de disculparse pero ella no se lo permitió - te ofrecí una valiosa oportunidad de ser alguien de mejor corazón pero ahora te castigare por tu falta de humildad… vez el gran espejo que tienes allí te confinare para siempre a el, serás un fantasma en esta casa, no envejecerás y tendrás hambre y sed pero no morirás de hambre y la única forma de que te libres de el es que alguien desee cambiar de lugar contigo"

Y sin mas desapareció, y respiro pero se sentía extraño sentía como si algo lo jalara era el espejo lo llamaba, trato de aferrarse a algo pero no lo consiguió y todo el fue llevado al otro lado del espero.

""

**POR FA DEJEN SU COMEN!**


	2. La Mansion Cullen

Hola mi nombre es Kriver!

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**Chicas gracias de verdad por los comentarios dejados y por darme animos a seguir la historia, en serio esto es importante para mi**

**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de seguro lo veran corto pero es para que sepan que **

**si voy a seguirla**

**Espero que le guste!**

**Si mas aquí esta el primer capitulo.! Comenten! **

**cap 1:**

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba terminando de empacar mis cosas, mi vida hasta hace dos días era perfecta, tenia el departamento perfecto, el trabajo perfecto, al prometido perfecto, y estaba a punto de casarme y tener mi "vivieron felices para siempre", pero no todo se arruino cuando mi "amado" prometido se metió en las faldas de una fulana pelirroja llamada Victoria, lo peor es que la conocía ella era mi amiga (nótese el sarcasmo) del trabajo, donde innumerables veces James me había ido a buscar, el día que los encontré le había dicho a James que llegaría tarde por una salida de compras con Alice, pero la verdad era que iba a darle una sorpresa ya que al día siguiente nos viéramos separados para la despida de solteros y no nos veríamos hasta la boda, cuando le pedí una explicación el solo me dijo estas palabras: "Isabella mi amor soy hombre y además ya no la iba a volver a ver"... pero eso no fue lo peor si no cuando la idiota abrió la boca y dijo: "pero jamesmi pero tu dijiste que nos seguiríamos viendo después del matrimonio" y termino esta frase con un estúpido puchero.

Yo con mi mayor orgullo le deje muy claro que quería sus cosas fuera de mi departamento, pero saben dolía como la mierda ver a la persona con la que tenia una relación de casi tres años irse con otra, el y yo nos habíamos conocido en la universidad, el siempre fue tierno y dulce, me protegía y me regalaba cosas, pero no se cuando todo eso no importo y decidio engañarme.

Ahora no podía con tanto dolor que agarre las vacaciones del trabajo que había pedido para exiliarme lo mas lejos posible de James, a un lugar donde no me encontrara, porque aunque no lo crean se atrevió a buscarme para decirme que lo nuestro no podía terminar así, y yo estaba a punto de perdonarle a no ser por Ross y Alice mi mejores amigas que lo sacaron a patadas, por eso decidí irme al último rico donde el me buscaría FORKS, un pueblito al norte de Washington, antes de que Alice se mudara ella paso una temporada allá, y me dijo que era el lugar perfecto para poder relajarse y olvidarse de todo, aunque en mi fuero interno traduje las palabras como "para que el mundo se olvide de ti". Sabia que James no me buscaría allí ya que yo jamás había estado fuera de la civilización mas de 24 horas, si si ya se que dirán la típica chica de ciudad que no sobreviviría un día sin dejar el internet, mi teléfono, mi ducha con agua caliente fuera de mi vista, pero hey si podía vivir sin ellos lo que me daba terror es que a donde iba me encontrara a insectos desagradables los odio, aunque pensandolo bien... en serio me voy si no hay ducha caliente. DEFINITIVO.

-Isabella Swan mueve tu trasero se nos va hacer tardeeeeeee -y hay estaba mi amiga Alice. Que por una extraña razón le encantaban las compras y la puntualidad -bellaaaa baja ahora.

-Voyyyy- grite, ya por fin mi maleta cerro y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con todo, Rosalie y Jasper Hale hermanos mellizos, Alice Cullen y mi pesadilla Emmett este ultimo me hacia la vida imposible!... hey ya les dije este es mi hermano mayor y también novio de Rosalie -ya estamos todos listos? -y hubo un grito grupal de Siiii! por parte de todos, y así comenzó mi viaje a Forks. Vivimos a New York y para llegar a Forks teníamos que agarrar un avión hasta Seattle y de allí varias horas por la carretera, gracias a Alice y Emmett tendríamos alquilados dos carros para trasladarnos hasta nuestro destino, según los que nos dijo la pixie donde nos quedaríamos era una mansión que le a pertenecido a la familia Cullen por casi 109 años en su familia que era de su tátara tátara tío Edwind o Eduardo algo así, según lo que me conto se volvió loco al estar tanto tiempo solo y se perdió en el bosque y nadie mas supo de el. Ya nos encontrábamos llegando a el aeropuerto de Seattle.

-Chicos ya vengo voy a buscar nuestros autos Jazzi me acompañas?- dijo mi hermano en tono burlón.

-Claro osito- respondió Jasper con el tono de Ross cuando se lo decía –vamos –sacándole la lengua, nosotras reímos ante su comportamiento

Esperamos un tiempo hasta que un Jeep enorme se cito enfrente de nosotras y atrás venia un volvo plateado hermoso muy al estilo. Y de hay apareció mi hermano. OK NO VOY A MONTARME EN EL JEEP

-y aquí llego por quienes lloraban –dijo este bajándose del auto.

-yo no me montare en eso… -dijo Alice acercando y inspeccionado el Jeep –no definitivamente no creo

-que pasa enana demasiado alto para ti- dijo Emmett

-algo así pero nada que una escalera no pueda solucionar… pero el problema seria si tu vas al volante –dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a el - osito lo siento pero quiero vivir – nadie pudo evitar reír ante la cara de mi hermano. Cuando este se disponía a replicar Ross y Jasper intercedieron diciendo que se nos hacia tarde, metimos las maletas y eso en el Jeep, y Ross y Emmett se montaron en el, dejándonos a ali, jazz y a mi en el volvo, el tiempo se nos fue volando hasta que vimos un gran cartel que decía "BIENVENIDOS A FORKS", la verdad que el pueblo era bien, Alice le dijo a Jasper que se adelantara para que ella pudiera guiarnos en el trayecto de allí hasta la mansión, no me había percatado de que todo el mundo se quedaba mirando a nuestros autos, bueno seguro no estaban acostumbrados estos carros. –Jazz mira jazz es esa les va a encantar… es encantadora –cuando fije mi vista hacia donde miraba ella me quede impactada esa ERA la casa, por fuera era inmensa parecía un palacio era hermosísima –verdad que es bella mi madre la remodelo un poco y contrato a alguien para que mantuviera el jardín y fuera de telarañas y eso – ok Alice había dicho las palabras mágicas ya me agradaba mas la casa, estacionamos y todos bajamos de los coches.

-guao enana no mentías es inmensa… me gusta tiene piscina? –mirando a Alice y esta asentía, sonrió y la abrazo y le susurro algo al oído, algo tramaban- bueno a escoger habitaciones a la cuenta de tres…uno... dos…

-TRESSSSSSSS- grito Alice mientras se adelantaba hacia la puerta dejando a Emmett atrás, y este sin mas corrió atrás de ella, dejándonos a nosotros tres en estado de shock… reímos y entramos. Y si quede impactada por fuera adentro era hermosa, toda elegante, tenia unas escaleras impresionantes, y subí por ella para encontrarme con un hermoso espejo, pase mis manos por los bordes, era alucinante –bella que haces tenias que estar buscando habitación

-lo se pero es que es hermosa esta casa –al momento de subir por una de las escaleras se sintió observada pero lo ignore y segui buscando y buscando, y abría y cerraba puertas buscando algo de mi agrado, hasta que encontró una puerta azulada y busque la manilla al girarla no abrió, escucho mi nombre y voltee a ver pero no habia nada cuando me disponía a irme la puerta se abrió, sin mas entre y era la habitación central que daba al patio trasero para tener una hermosa vista esta adentro también tenia un espejo en el techo y una enorme cama, entre al baño y vi la ducha era la ducha… me acerque a la manilla para abrir el agua –que haya agua caliente que haya agua caliente- y al tocar el agua grite –SIIIII HAY AGUAN CALIENTE-Salí de hay con una sonrisa.

-que raro –y vio a Alice sentada en la cama.

- que es raro enana –la mire

-sabes bella nadie había entrado a esta habitación –la mire extrañada –desde que mi madre la remodelo y cerro bajo llave nadie entro por cierto un llave que se perdió-y me miro –esta habitación pertenecía a mi tío Edward –me dijo

-lo siento Ali no sabia… si quieres agarro otra –dije cerrando la puerta del baño.

-o no quédate pero es que es raro-se que do pensativa y me sonrió –pero bueno ven vamos a ir al pueblo a comprar lo de la alacena –asentí, en mi recorrido hacia la salida pude darme cuenta de que casi en todos lados había espejo cortos largos, era extraño y al pasar por el gran espejo del pasillo al ser la ultima me detuve un momento y voltee –bellaa muévete –me dirigí al la puerta no sin antes oír algo que creo que fue producto de mi imaginación.

-bella serás mía –haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Bueno diganme que les parecio. Por cierto voy a intentar montar fotos para que vean mas o menos como es la casa... **

**NOTA: chicas edward y bella no se conoce, edward nace el 17 de agosto de 1901, desaparecio en el año 1926. y tenia 25años al montendo de entrar al espejo.**

**bella tiene 24**

**Alice:23**

**Emmett:26**

**Ross y Jazz:25**

**Edward tenia un hermano llamado ****Benjamin Cullen que al desaparecer Edward el heredo las propiedades, de hay la decendencia hasta Alice.**

******en cuanto al espejo Edward esta encerrado, no puede salir, pero en toda la casa hay espejos por ende el puede verse en cada uno de ellos, pero por el unico que puede salir es por el principal, edward es un reflejo, el puede verse, hablar, el esta como en una dimension paralela a esta, algo haci como una pelicula animada llamada caroline que cuando ella cruza el tunel ve todo igual que en el mundo real lo unico que nuestro protagonista no puede salir, pero se convirtio en un fantasma en esa casa... cualquier duda se las hire aclarando **

******BYE**

****** Just Love **


	3. Mi Historia, Tu Historia Sueño

Hola mi nombre es Kriver!

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**Chicas gracias de verdad por los comentarios dejados y por darme animos a seguir la historia, en serio esto es importante para mi. y en verdad lo siento por el tiempo ausente... :S es que trabajo+uni=locura! jeje las quiero**

2cap.- Mi Historia, Tu Historia. Mi Sueño

Comprar con Alice era una verdadera tortura, ella compraba como para un ejército completo, bueno si teníamos a Emmett en nuestro bando de seguro que si lo necesitábamos, pero para ella siempre nos faltaba algo. Cuando por fin terminamos metimos el montón de bolsas al Jeep y emprendimos marcha de nuevo hacia la "casa", Emmett bajo las bolsas con ayuda de Jasper, Alice y Ross las arreglaron y yo me dispuse a ser una deliciosa lasaña, hacia tanto tiempo que no cocinaba para mi o para mis amigos, al terminar de preparar todo, entre un desorden y otro logramos arreglar la mesa y llevar todos lo platos.

-y que vamos a hacer después de comer –pregunto Alice.

-no se ver películas? –Dije yo –por cierto hay televisor aquí?

-no yo no quiero ver películas vamos a la piscina!... –dijo Emmett con la boca completamente llena de comida…

-estas loco a esta hora nos vamos a congelar –dije yo porque ya era muy tarde. Hasta ya había oscurecido.

-no te preocupes bella la piscina tiene un calentador –respondió Alice.

-entonces decidido nos vamos a la piscinaaaa!..- y de hay nadie pudo hacer nada porque Emmett nos arrastro a todos a nuestras habitaciones para que nos cambiáramos y fuéramos a la piscina. Yo si mas me puse un lindo traje de baño color azul y enzima de este una linda bata playera a juego con este, al bajar me sentía con esa extraña sensación de ser observada, al llegar vi a Ross muy linda con un traje de baño rosa y Alice con uno morado, al girar un poco pude ver a el mostro de mi hermano y a Jasper mientras gracias a Emmett este había sido empujado a la piscina, y hay empezó la venganza de Emmett todos corríamos, yo en lo que pude me quite la bata rápido y me tire antes de que el lo hiciera –no bellita no es justo yo quería lanzarme contigo –y se tiro salpicándonos a todos, pasamos un rato estupendo en la piscina y esta la temperatura estaba perfecta –vamos a jugar un juego –o no aquí vienen los juegos de mi hermano –vamos a jugar verdad o reto quieren? –Ross, jazz y yo pusimos cara de 0.o, y cuando íbamos a decir que no Alice se nos adelanto.

-si vamos chicos a jugar –y haciendo ese estúpido ojos de gato (tipo Sherk), nadie ganaba contra eso y todos asentimos –bien yo empiezo… Emmett verdad o reto?-pregunto pero ya todos sabíamos lo que iba a responder…

-RETO –dijo

-bueno te reto a que vayas al cuarto de Ross y te vistas de mujer –Emmett sonrió y salió. Nosotros estábamos hablando de cosas en general cuando vemos a mi querido hermano con unas faldas que no cerraba, medias pantis con agujeros, en los pies tacones que no le entraba completamente los pies, en la parte superior un sostén abrochado y la camisa algo deforme, pero eso no fue lo mejor lo mejor fue la cara de mi hermano. Dios que divertido era vengarse de Emmett esta tomando mi trago…

-me lo puedo quitar ya no respiro- dijo el todo entrecortado, y yo sin mas me lance a carcajear durísimo –si ríanse la venganza se sirve en plato frio- todos asentimos, después de casi dos horas viendo "la venganza de Emmett", a Alice ahogar su bolso Prada en cloro, a Jasper correr desnudo y gritar "soy marica" alrededor de la casa, pero eso nos es nada a mi me toco lo peor, Emmett me prohibió todo aparato electrónico por 24 horas. Solo podía ver televisor con su "supervisión" según cuando fuéramos a ver pelis. Pero ya me encontraba bañada y a punto de entrar a mi cama cuando sonó mi puerta.

-Adelante –grite mientras apartaba las sabanas, todavía nadie había entrado, que raro! –Adelanteee –volví a intentar y nada, así que me acerque a la puerta para abrirla y todo estaba oscuro, mi cerebro se redujo a una palabra "Emmett", cerré mi puerta con seguro solo por si acaso y me dirige a mi cama y al contar segundos ya me encontraba en sueños.

Pov Emmett

-La venganza es dulce –dije para mí, como me divertí hoy, moleste a todos y ahora estoy al lado de mi osita ella hace rato se había dormido, pero la adoraba tanto que me encanta verla dormir, ella es mi vida, mi aire, mi todo –que cursi soy – Ja. Me recuerdo los días que pase molestándola, y yo era capitán del equipo de futbol, y no e de negar tenia a muchas chicas atrás de mi pero las ignoraba yo solo la quería a ella… yo siempre la e amado pero mi Ross era una diosa pero que hacia ella me ignoraba de manera olímpica, por eso le hacia bromas porque al menos así me dirigía la palabra, hasta que empezaron a decir que mi osita estaba saliendo con un tal Royce, y de paso que iría al baile de invierno con el, cuando los vi abrazados y muy juntos pensé que ya no tenia oportunidad y me rendí, así que decidí ir con otra chica al baile, llego el día y yo tenia que pasar buscando a Irina esa era mi cita, estuve a punto de dejarla plantada, pero algo me decía que tenia que ir al baile.

Al llegar lo primero que vi fue a mi Ross con su novio muy juntos, mi ira salió pero decidí calmarme, fui a dar una vuelta sin ni siquiera decirle nada a Irina, me senté un rato en el césped hasta que escuche a alguien gritando y fui a ver que era, y que me encuentro?.. al idiota de Royce tratando de tocar a mi osita con mis mas grandes ganas lo levante y lo lance lejos de Ross y al verla ella tenia ya todo su maquillaje corrido, saque mi paño y al momento de dárselo sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi cabeza y caí al suelo, todo se volvió oscuro por un instante, al reencontrar mi vista el intentaba llevársela, me tambalee un poco pero logre pararme y lo sujete del brazo y le di un puño tan fuerte en la cara que cayo de largo al suelo, ya de tanto mi Ross gritar que los del equipo y varios directivos llegaron a la escena, yo solo me acerque a ella y me declare le dije que la amaba, que era mi todo y todo se volvió definitivamente oscuro, cuando desperté ella estaba a mi lado en el hospital y una enfermera me dijo que ella no se había movido de mi lado desde que llegue y me llene de orgullo, al despertar ella me conto que a Royce lo habían llevado detenido, y que me agarraron varios puntos en la cabeza, pero lo mas importante fue cuando me dijo que también me amaba y me beso, desde ese día nunca mas me aleje de ella no podía ni quería, los dos nos necesitábamos mucho…

-osito –dijo mi amada –puedes traerme agua –mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

-claro amor ya vuelvo – Salí de la habitación e iba caminando hacía la cocina cuando sentí que me observaban voltee y nada, abrí la nevera y tome el agua serví un poco en un vaso y me regrese a la habitación no sin antes traer conmigo una manzana tenia hambre. Pase por el espantoso espejo de las escaleras y seguí no sin antes ver una sombra, y como niño bueno no voltee hacia atrás y casi corrí hasta donde mi osita –osita ya vine toma tu agua amor –ella sonrió medio adormilada y se bebió el agua, espero que Ross no me pida mas por que no quiero salir solito otra vez, la bese y con eso me dormí.

Pov Alice

Cuando le ofrecí este viaje a los chicos, lo hice de corazón y porque amo la casa, pero hacia tiempo que no volvía a la mansión siempre me sentí conforme aquí, pero conforme no se significa que no estuviera a veces incomoda, recuerdo que la primera vez que entramos todo estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas, así que mi madre se esforzó para remodelarla, pero desde que empezaron a llegar los trabajadores y eso ellos decían que se movían las cosas y que se sentían observado, pero mi madre solo decía que ellos ya habían escuchados muchas historias que contaba el pueblo, al tiempo yo también empecé a sentirme observada, pero como siempre jamás había nada, y con mas tiempo lo ignore, hasta el día en que nos toco irnos a new york y cuando disponíamos de cerrar todo y poner tela sobre los muebles y demás nos percatamos que el cuarto de mi tátara tío Edward se encontraba cerrado, mi madre siempre pensó que yo había sido la que entrara en el y cerraba, pero para no angustiarla ni nada siempre dije que había sido yo, y hoy como si nada bella abre esa puerta, pero después de darle vueltas al asunto supuse que la manilla estaría dañada.

-amor en que piensas? –dijo Jasper bajando el libro que estaba leyendo y observándome

-nada jazzi solo que me alegro que estemos aquí adoro esta casa – y seguí viendo tele, jazz y yo hace poco que empezamos nuestra relación, verlo fue como amor a primera vista, aunque de niños peleábamos mucho porque el no quería ser el papa de mi muñeca, con el tiempo me trataba como su hermana, pero cuando llegamos a la preparatoria luego de mi tiempo lejos de la ciudad, el seguía protegiéndome de aquellos que se acercaban a mi, hasta que me moleste cuando escuche una conversación estúpida donde le decía a maría (mi archienemiga) que el me veía como una hermana, me vengue y me fui a una fiesta y fingí que estaba pasada de copas con la ayuda Ross y bells, y aquel hombre entro como un dios por la puerta y me cargo y después de unas cuantas palabras me planto un beso, pero después de todo el dijo que no podía que esto no era correcto, y sin mas con lagrimas en mis ojos me fui y acepte la beca que me ofrecían en Francia y me fui lejos, después de dos años lejos volví para navidad y nos reencontramos otra vez, cuando me miro sus ojos se mostraba arrepentimiento y dolor, pero yo no lo había perdonado y me fui a saludar con los demás, justamente cuando venia la repartición de regalos fui a mi alcoba a buscarlos y el me intercepto en el pasillo y me beso, de hay lo perdone pero tuve que volver a Francia a terminar mi carrera no sin antes prometernos que nos esperaríamos, a dos semanas no podía mas y cuando me disponía a salir de mi departamento el se encontraba al otro lado esperando… amo a Jasper se quedo conmigo a esperar a terminar toda mi carrera y volvimos juntos a casa y de hay a el presente… suspire

-y ese suspiro? –dijo de nuevo mi amado.

-nada pensando en ti –me acerque a el tire su libro al suelo y lo bese

Amo a Jasper hale!

Pov Bella

Estaba sumamente cansada y me dormí rápidamente, empecé a soñar que estábamos en la casa y empezó una muy fuerte tormenta, oí un toque en la puerta principal y me dirigí hacia ella, al pasar por las escaleras y el gran espejo vi una sombra masculina ya que era demasiado grande, y me pare enfrente de este y solo pude ver unos hermosos ojos verdes diciendo mi nombre, me desperté y al ver a mi alrededor todavía era de noche, ya no tenia sueño y me dirigí al gran espejo y me pare enfrente de este, después de un rato observarlo me dispuse a irme no sin antes ver una onda se esparcía por el gran vidrio como si fuera agua, pero fue tan rápido que cuando me puse frente a frente de nuevo todo volvía a la normalidad, o eso creía, cuando vi desde atrás que se abría la gran puerta y la misma sombra se dirigía así mi e iba subiendo las escaleras hasta situarse atrás de mi.

-bella –dijo la sombra me voltee y nada pero en el espejo todavía reflejaba aquella sombra, y en ella ahora se reflejaba abrazándome y con la poca luz que había mostrándome así su rostro, era hermoso, piel pálida, cabello de color bronce, sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso, era hermoso –tanto tiempo espere por ti – y sin mas todo se volvió oscuro.

******Chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en verdad tratare de montar mas seguido!... por fa dejen su comentario! y diganme chicas que creen que pasara ahora con bella? **

******BYE**

******Just Love **


End file.
